Being a Hollow Sucks
by ludacrus
Summary: Aiden is a Vasto Lorde class hollow that woke up in the deserts of Hueco Mundo with no memory of his past or himself. Aizen soon finds him and recruits him in his arrancar army to stand against Soul Society. What will the Soul Society and a certain orange-haired substitute do when they encounter this powerful being? OC story. Takes place before the Winter War.
1. Chapter 1

**Being a Hollow Sucks**

**A/N: Hello readers. My name is Ludacrus and this shit you're reading is my first fanfic. It might suck but it's my first so give me a break.**

Disclaimer: I don't own shit. I'm not making any money off this and probably never will.

Chapter 1 : What's Going On?

~Hueco Mundo: Unknown Location~

The silhouette of a humanoid beast with a giant hole in its chest laid collapsed in the sands of Hueco Mundo. Around it lied numerous corpses of horrific looking monsters with similar holes on their bodies.

"Its cold..." the being lying in the sand said in a low, weak, and tired voice.

"Where am I? What the hell is going on?" He questioned to no one in particular while glancing at the dozens of bodies lying around him.

"Then again...Who am I? " a horrible pain erupted in his head as soon as those words left his mouth. He clutched his head digging his claws in his human skull like head. Various images were flashing through his mind. Not only that, he heard hundreds of voices, enough to drive a person crazy and not knowing to who they belonged to.

_"I'm sorry..." _one voice said in a soft tone.

_"You have...to get...out...of here..." _another voice said weakly.

_"TIME TO DIE!" _a deep and cold voice yelled.

He stood on his knees roaring in pain begging for it to go way. Little did he know that he was releasing large amounts of energy that caused all the bodies around him to be crushed. The corpses had reached their limit and exploded due to the massive force.

It seemed to have gone on forever to him but it finally stopped. There was only one thing that he seemed to remember during his brief memory flash. It was faint but he heard what it said. He heard his name or what he believes is his name.

"Aiden"

The energy he was emitting had ceased but he was drenched in crimson fluids known as blood. Finally being able to stand, he began to distance himself from the mess that was made.

~Las Noches: (A few moments earlier)~

Sosuke Aizen was currently in a meeting with his Espada, the strongest arrancar in his army. With him were his fellow Soul Reaper comrades Kaname Tosen and Gin Ichimaru. They were discussing Aizen's plans for the upcoming war against the Soul Society. All the occupants in the in the room eyes shot wide open due to an unknown force. An enormous amount of reiatsu was being released in a far off location.

"I wonder what could be causing this? " Gin questioned obviously curious about the mysterious spiritual pressure.

"That's exactly what I want to know." stated a blue-haired man feeling a little uneasy at the moment.

"Hehe are you scared Grimmjow? " mocked a tall thin man with an eyepatch over his left eye.

"Shut the hell up Nnoitora! "Grimmjow snapped back.

" Both of you need to learn to be silent in Lord Aizen's preccense. " said a green-eyed pale man with a depressed expression on his face.

Nnoitora and Grimmjow both glared at the green-eyed man with annoyed expressions. "Shut up Ulquiorra before I beat the crap out of you." Grimmjow threatened the man.

"Do you really think that a useless piece of trash such as yourself could win against me?" Ulquiorra asked in a mocking tone pissing the sexta off even more.

Nnoitora and several others chuckles at this and irritated Grimmjow. "Why don't you say that again? I dare you." Grimmjow threatened the cuarto in a cold tone.

"That's enough." Aizen said a little irritated at the moment. He was trying to think of the unknown spiritual pressure while the Espada were having their little arguement.

"Maybe we should go check it out." Gin suggested wanting to find out what caused the ominous force.

'That reiatsu was incredibly powerful. That was definitely released by a Vasto Lorde class hollow. Maybe we should investigate but we'll have to move with caution. This power rivals the Primera's and that could cause problems_.' _Aizen thought curiously. He was just as eager as Gin and wanted to find the one responsible.

_'_This '_person_' might be of use to me and my plans_.' _Aizen grinned at his thought and stood from his seat.

"It's settled then. We are going to find out who caused this little _interruption._" Said man declared while Gin and Tosen arose from their seats.

The three Soul Reapers took off towards the source of energy via shunpo while the rest followed via sonido.

~Hueco Mundo: Desert~

Aiden was walking at a steady pace with many thoughts on his mind. He was still trying to figure out who exactly he was and what he was doing in a place that looked boring and dull like a butterknife. "What the hell is going on?" he asked himself slightly frustrated.

"I think I can answer you're question." said a voice behind Aiden.

**A/N: There's the first chapter I hope you liked it. **

-**Ludacrus**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's chapter 2. Hope you enjoy it.**

Disclaimer:I don't own anything.

Chapter 2: Proposition

~Deserts of Hueco Mundo~

Aizen stood in front of a being that looked very odd but interesting. It stood at a height of 6 feet and had a lean muscular body that looked like it was made for speed and agility but still fairly strong. It's hollow hole was located at the center of its chest right underneath the collarbone. Around the hole were black lines and strange patterns that were spread apart on his torso and upper arms. The strangest thing about the beast was its head. Its mask truly looked like some sort of demon skull. The mask had 3 horns just above the forehead and two more striped horns just behind those three. It basically looked like a helmet from hell with a disturbing sadistic smile on it's face. The hollow also had jet black hair that ran down to the mid of his back. But the most unsettling feature about this _beast_ was its claws. The claws themselves looked like they were meant to rip people quickly turned around to see that the owner of the voice was not alone. He was literally surrounded with beings that had remains of mask fragments on their features. No one said a word, it was silent enough to hear the winds of Hueco Mundo blow in air. After the awkward moment of silence, Aiden concluded that there were at least 13 individuals surrounding him.

"I'm guessing that you were the one responsible for that mess back there." Gin assumed while pointing in the direction of where Aiden woke up. Aiden remained silent and just stared at Aizen studying his features through his mask.

The staring contest came to an end when Aizen finally decided to speak. " Were you the one that released all that energy?" Aizen asked expecting Aiden to answer his question.

No response.

"Well?" Aizen continued.

"Yes...I am." Aiden replied at last.

Aizen grinned at this. "I see. I can honestly say that I am impressed with your demonstration of power." He stated still grinning.

"What's your name?" Said Soul Reaper asked.

"Aiden...what exactly do you want from me?" Aiden asked the suspicious former squad five captain.

"Don't you have a last name?" Aizen questioned him with a raised eyebrow.

"I-I don't think so." Aiden replied hesitantly.

Many of the Espada rose a brow to this and some chuckled. 'It appears that he has no memory of himself or his past. ' Aizen thought.

"Once again...what exactly do you want from me?" Aiden asked taking a step back from the Shinigami.

Said Soul Reaper smirked and sealed his eyes shut for a brief moment before opening them again. " I have a proposition for you that might peak your interest ." he said with a smirk present on his face.

"I'm listening." Aiden said focusing solely on the man in front of him.

"How do you feel about gaining more power?" Aizen proposed.

Aiden narrowed his eyes at Aizen's proposal. 'More power?' the Vasto Lorde repeated in his mind.

"Not only power, but I can help you recall your past." Aizen stated making Aiden's eyes go wide.

'My past?'Aiden wondered.

Once he thought about it, Aiden couldn't remember anything about his past or himself. The only thing that came to him after he woke up was his name or at least what he assumed was his name. Everything else was a blur, not one thing was coherent enough to understand. But could this man standing before Aiden really aid him? There was only one possible way for Aiden to find out.

After a moment of thinking, Aiden shot a piercing gaze into Aizen's cold brown eyes in search for any traces of deception. Aiden found none.

"What's the catch?" Aiden asked knowing that Aizen obviously wants something in return.

"I'm glad you asked." Aizen said as he started walking towards Aiden.

"All that I ask of you is to simply join my army and stand against the Soul Society." The former captain stated simply.

Aiden was silent with immpassive eyes staring right at Aizen. He wasn't sure whether or not to trust the Shinigami. Not to mention that he currently wasn't in possession of a lot of options. There was only one thing that he could do and is willing to take the risk.

"Okay. I'll join you." Aiden finally declared. He received a sudden feeling that he was going to regret it in the future but it didn't matter at the moment.

Aizen's grin widened and nodded his head. "Very well then. Let us return to Las Noches where we can further discuss our conversation. "Said Soul Reaper turned around right before announcing one more thing.

"Just follow us and we should arrive their shortly." Aizen said before turning towards the rest of the Espada.

"As for the rest of you, the meeting will be continued tomorrow. All of you may use the rest of the day as you see fit." He stated before he, along with Gin and Tosen disappeared with a shunpo.

'Why do I have a bad feeling about this?' Aiden thought to himself before following Aizen via sonido.

Aiden took off so fast that several of the Espada remained there with wide eyes from the demonstration of speed.

'So fast.' Some thought before they too disappeared in sonido.

~Las Noches: Throne Room~

Aizen appeared in the throne room of Las Noches along with Gin and Tosen via flashstep. Aizen currently had a satisfied expression present on his face fact that he now had a new addition to his forces.

Aiden then appeared two and a half seconds right after the Soul Reapers.' Looks like we have a fast one.' The three of them thought simultaneously.

' He may be faster a lot faster than Zommari. This day just keeps getting more interesting.' Gin thought with his fox-like grin glued to his face.

" What now?" Aiden asked curiously.

Aizen turned and walked towards Aiden while reaching and pulling out something from his pocket. "In order for you to join my army, you are going to have to become an arrancar. " he stated while holding a glowing bluish-purple orb.

'What is that in his hand?' Aiden thought staring at the ominous sphere with narrowed eyes.

"This will allow you to transform from a hollow to an arrancar. " Aizen said showing Aiden the hogyoku resting in his palm.

"All you need to do is focus your energy on the hogyoku and leave the rest to me. "The man said with a reassuring look.

'He goes nothing' Aiden began to channel his reiatsu on the glowing orb with great focus.

Reiatsu started to be released from the hogyoku and immediately started shooting purple energy at Aiden. Blue reiatsu was swirling around him at the same time and soon started to spread and expand through out the room. The reiatsu started to get aggressive and more violent moments later forcing the Shinigamis to stare wide eyed at the immense power. Gin and Kaname's jaws dropped while Aizen grinned. He was positive that with his new arrancar, he had now gained the underhand for the upcoming war.

A few moments later, the energy began to fade and revealed Aiden without his hollow armor. He now stood at a height of five feet and eleven inches, just an inch shorter than his previous appearance. Widens body remained lean and muscular with his hollow hole in the same place, at the center of his chest. His hair has shorted to shoulder length hair with a few bangs going over his face. Aiden's eyes were sealed at the moment, but soon opened them to reveal a pair of piercing grey eyes that had slightly slitted pupils. The remains of his mask was located on the left side of his head. It was a piece of his demon skull with a broken striped horn sticking out of it. A zanpakutou with a blue hilt and grey sheathe was also present at Aiden's side.

Tosen walked up to Aiden with a cloak in his arms and handed it to him to cover himself.

Aiden was naked and he needed something to cover himself with.

"So...how do you feel?" Aizen questioned Aiden while smirking.

"Stronger." He replied picking up his blade.

**A/N: I'm going to make longer chapters from now on.**

**-Ludacrus**


End file.
